warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Helios/Patch History
*Fixed incorrect Energy colors on the Simaris Helios Skin. *Reverted the recent Helios scanning changes to restore its ability to scan collectibles (Thousand-Year Fish, Fortuna Lore Fragments, etc). After much player and internal feedback, we’re keeping this a ‘bug turned feature’. *Helios no longer scans Solaris Lore Fragments. *Optimized Helios's Detect Vulnerability Precept. *Optimized Helios' Investigator Precept: it should now find targets more than 10x faster and no longer causes periodic spikes in frame-time as high as 7ms. *Fixed Helios' Detect Vulnerability precept not applying the Damage multiplier on enemies seated in mounted guns or Jesters riding Kuva Guardians. *Fixed cases where Helios began vibrating when equipped with the Investigator precept. *Fixed Helios and Helios Prime taking a long time to find a new target after being interrupted. *Fixed a crash from Helios' Detect Vulnerability Precept. *Fixed file paths appearing for Helios Prime when crafting it in the Foundry. *Deconstructor Prime can now be used on non-Prime Helios. *Fixed file paths appearing for Helios Prime when crafting it in the Foundry. *Fixed being able to equip Deconstructor on a Sentinel that is not Helios. *Helios Prime introduced. *Fixed a bug where non-Helios Sentinels could equip the Deconstructor when randomizing their loadout. *Fixed missing note on the Open Slot requirement for Helios in the Arsenal. *Reduced the damage of Helios' Deconstructor in The War Within quest. *Fixed Helios' Detect Vulnerability at max rank (now 2.75x damage at rank 5 instead of 2.5x). *Fixed Helios' Deconstructor not continuously firing. *Helios can now use Synthesis Scanners if there are no Codex Scanners equipped or remaining in the player's Gear. *Fixed Helios being able to scan Oddities. *Fixed Helios being able to scan Oddities. *Fixed Helios not attacking enemies when equipped with the Deconstructor. *Fixed Helios' Simaris skin using the wrong energy color. *Fixed an issue where reviving would cause Helios to scan targets with complete Codex entries. *Helios: Detect Vulnerability - Upon completing research on an enemy subsequent scans will reveal their weak points. This ability works similar to Banshee`s sonar. *Fixed an issue where if Helios restarts his scan, players would lose all Codex information gained in the Mission so far. *Fixed the energy color of Helios not applying to his center ?eye? until you back out of Appearance in the Arsenal. *Fixed issue with Helios caused by viewing another players profile then entering a Mission, causing Helios to count scans from other players completed Codex. *Fixed issue with Helios not scanning properly. *Fixed Helios refusing to scan decorations while there were scannable objects out of sight. *Changed Helios to reduce time between scans (often over 3 seconds was wasted). *Simplified Helios' scan logic to avoid a bunch of heavy-lifting that is already done by native code. *Fixed Helios endlessly rescanning things not in the Codex. Specific examples: void turrets, arc traps, Grineer laser sensors above doors, smashable grates & fans. *Improved the performance of the Helios' Scanner ability. *Improved Helios target detection and tracking so as to allow Helios to detect and begin scanning enemies outside of the standard field of view. Helios will now also turn towards the target that is being scanned. *Helios will now prefer to scan enemies over environmental objects if both type of targets are available. *Fixed an issue with Helios' incorrectly scanning objects outside of the players aim as well as objects whose Codex entry is already complete. Helios fix, Codex entries for crates will follow. *Fixed Helios' Investigator Precept not properly displaying/calculating its max rank and perpetually behaving like a rank 0 mod. It will also receive a target lock so it doesn't Get distracted during scans so easily. *Fixed an issue with Helios scanning objects that have already been fully scanned. *(Unranked attack precepts will have half the range listed above). Helios is special at does not increase with rank (it is always 10m) however ranking up the Targeting Receptor precept increase the number of active glaives it can manage. *Fixed the damage type on the Deconstructor (Helios) Sentinel weapon so as to allow Melee mods to properly affect its stats *Fixed potential issues with Helios not having high resolution textures. *Introduced. }} Category:Helios Category:Update 12